


Stress Relief

by whenineternal



Series: No Doubt In My Mind (Where You Belong) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes a deep breath and imagines their soft bed, hopefully with Hansol already in it, just feet away and drags his body up the stairs with both hands on the rail.</p><p>(This will contain the rated installments to my uni!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could barely lift his feet once he reached the stairs to his and Hansol’s studio apartment. Today was his last day of exams period and the realisation he had on the bus back home that it was finally over has left him nearly boneless. It has taken him double the time to walk from the bus stop to their apartment and he feels as if he can fall asleep as he leans against the stairs metal railing. He takes a deep breath and imagines their soft bed, hopefully with Hansol already in it, just feet away and drags his body up the stairs with both hands on the rail. He falls against the door while fumbling with the lock and almost collapses on to the floor when it swings open. His bag is dropped right by his shoes, as is his jacket, and as Hansol is nowhere to be seen in the main area he makes his way across the room to the enclosed corner that serves as their bedroom.  
Along the way he tugs off his shirt and drops it to the floor, hops on one foot after the other to get his socks off and when he is standing right against the curtain he tugs his jeans down his legs. He can hear Hansol on the other side, moaning quietly and a smile tugs at his lips. He couldn’t have asked for better.  
In only his boxers he slips past the curtain and crawls onto the bed next to his boyfriend. Hansol is naked, his long body on delicious display, and Yuta licks his lips as he traces it first with his eyes and then with a feather light touch of fingers. The older man is tugging lazily at his own cock and at the sound of the springs creaking and the bed shifting he opens his eyes and smiles up at Yuta. He looks cute and sinful all at the same time and it serves to waken Yuta’s mind from its sluggish state, focusing on the perfect way to unwind from the stress they’ve both been through these last weeks.  
“Hey” Yuta breathes and leans down to kiss Hansol. Hansol’s free hand comes up to tangle in his hair while they kiss. Nice and slow kisses with only gentle tongues and a great deal of comfort. “Been waiting for you,” Hansol says in between kisses, tugging at Yuta’s boxer shorts with both hands until Yuta kicks them from his ankles to the end of the bed. Yuta hums contentedly and then moans when their cocks press together as he lays down on top of Hansol. “Fuck me” he breathes, but instead of moans of agreement he is met with a huff of reluctance. 

“It’s your turn today” Hansol says and Yuta sits up to look at him properly. “No it’s not” he denies, huffs and crosses his arms. “Besides I just had an exam, you didn’t. If anything I need it more.” “I’ve had as many exams as you, I just finished mine yesterday. I need it just as much as you do.”  
It’s not often they argue about this, they mostly alternate on who tops and bottoms, but at times like this, neither of them wants the extra effort of being the one to do the fucking. They both want the comfort of laying back against the pillows and have their partner take care of them.  
“I fucked you before you’re Victorian Era Lit. exam, so it’s your turn to fuck me now,” Hansol swears as he pulls himself to a sitting position and pulls his legs out from under Yuta. He spreads them out on either side of his boyfriend and while Yuta must admit it is a pretty nice sight, he won’t back down. “I was nervous as hell for that exam, that was the least you could do for me. I literally just finished one of the toughest exams I’ve ever had so will you please just fuck me?!” Hansol huffs and then Yuta huffs and they sit still trying to stare each other down, stuck at a standstill. Hansol moves suddenly, twists his body to lean over the side of the bed and pull a woven basket from under it. He rummages through it for a few seconds and then sits back up, dropping a long, double-ended dildo in between them.  
“We’ll start with this then.” 

Yuta looks from the toy on the bed and at Hansol and back a few times with a quirked eyebrow. “You’re not getting it!” he says eventually, “I don’t just want a cock in my ass, I want you to fuck me. Make love to me, whatever you want to call it. I want you on top of me, making me feel good.”  
Hansol bites his lip and drops his eyes to the toy lying between them and Yuta thinks he has won this one. His face starts to glow and he is completely ready for Hansol to put him on his back and fuck him good. But Hansol doesn’t.  
“We can do that later,” he says instead and Yuta stares at him for a long time in amazement. “You just don’t get it do you?” he repeats. Hansol looks up at him with furrowed brows while chewing on his bottom lip. “I do get it, because I feel exactly how you feel right now.”  
They’re silent again and Yuta is starting to feel a little bad about making such a fuss. In truth, Hansol’s idea isn’t bad, he’s just been in one kind of mood today that involves wanting to get fucked. But he doesn’t want to fight with Hansol, especially over something so trivial, and so he concedes for now. He is expecting to get fucked good later in the day though.

Having made up his mind, Yuta takes a hold of Hansol’s ankles and tugs him further down the bed and then he turns around and places his knees on either side of Hansol’s thighs. He scoots up the bed until he has Hansol’s cock in front of his face and feels Hansol’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. He picks up the bottle of lube Hansol had left on the bed and slicks his fingers with it and then takes Hansol’s cock into his mouth. The lube he pushes along the sheets until Hansol’s fingers wrap around it and then he pushes two wet fingers inside him. Seconds later there are fingers in his own ass as well and Yuta moans around Hansol’s cock at the feeling. This is something they do often, when they don’t have the time or energy to fuck properly, they’ll get in this position. Fingering each other and sucking each other’s cock usually gets them off pretty quickly. Today neither of them wants to get off quickly however, so after only a few sucks on Hansol’s cock, Yuta focuses on stretching the other man open. Hansol however, loves sucking cock and Yuta is forced to move his hips away from him so he won’t come from the double sensation of Hansol’s wonderful mouth and three fingers in his ass. Especially since both are just as good.

There is really only one way to do this, and the impersonality of it is another reason why Yuta is still reluctant to do this now. Once Hansol removes his fingers from Yuta’s ass the younger man lifts further up on his knees and Hansol scoots his body up the bed, moaning as he slips off Yuta’s fingers and gets to his knees as well. Standing ass to ass, Hansol picks up the dildo and twists at the waist for a better view as he pushes it carefully inside Yuta. The younger man whimpers desperately at the sensation, loving it despite his earlier protests. Once one end of the dildo is inside Yuta, Hansol turns back around and positions his ass against the head of the other end. He holds the dildo steady until the head has slipped past the first ring of muscle in his ass, and then he lets his arm fall to steady himself on the bed. Moaning quietly and whimpering on every breath he takes, Hansol pushes back against Yuta until their butt cheeks meet. 

Hansol’s legs are on the outside of Yuta’s to make up for the difference in the length of their legs, and having the better leverage, Yuta quickly starts up a rhythm. The toy stays mostly still inside Hansol, but the rocking of Yuta moving back and forth on it shifts it enough so that it puts a constant pressure on his prostate. The small enclosure quickly grows heated, sounding with their moans and desperate gasping for air. While Yuta’s body is strung tight with tension, Hansol is loose from having spent the day in bed only waiting for Yuta to come back. It makes for more than one clashes when they both try to move and so Hansol keeps still and lets Yuta do as he pleases. And Yuta moves in quick and hard thrusts, moving only a couple inches forward before pushing back on the dildo completely every time. Hansol moans loudly, his entire body is buzzing with pleasure and he thinks he can come just like this, with his hands grasping the sheets and with the dildo a constant presence against his prostate. It would take time however, and he is running out of patience. So he takes his cock in one hand and tugs, swipes his thumb over the slit at the head and rubs and then he traces the vein on the underside of his cock all the way to the base and back up. It is not even half a minute later that his body jerk and he gasps a shaky breath as he comes. His body squeezes around the dildo in his ass and his arms collapse the moment they begin to shake, leaving him face down in the pillow. He barely gets a moments reprieve before the dildo is pulled from his ass and there are hands on his body, turning him around.

Yuta may have made a big fuss about getting fucked earlier, but what he most wanted was the closeness of making love with Hansol. And so when Hansol is weak in his post-orgasm bliss, he pushes close and hikes the man’s legs around his hips and takes the place of the imitation cock with his own. He snakes his arms under Hansol’s shoulders and holds tight to him as he leans down to kiss him. He stays still inside Hansol for a moment while their mouths meet, gentle and deep and everything Yuta wanted since he stepped foot inside the door. Hansol moans quietly and runs his hands over Yuta’s body from his ass and up his back to rest over his shoulders. He licks softly into Yuta’s mouth when the other man begins to move. Soft, shallow thrusts keep them close together and their mouths stay fused for as long as Yuta’s cock stays inside Hansol.

They lay close together in the aftermath, catching their breath and relieving the shaking in their bodies. Yuta is sucking gently on the hollow of Hansol’s throat and Hansol is running the side of his foot up and down Yuta’s calf and toying with the locks of his brown hair. “We’re not done yet you know” Yuta says against Hansol’s bruised skin and Hansol hums softly and lifts his leg higher over Yuta’s hip and pulls him closer. “Of course not.”


	2. A Debt Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta raises up on his toes to get his mouth close to Hansol’s ear, “you owe me,” he whispers and Hansol groans quietly.

Hansol is at the kitchen counter, cutting vegetables, when Yuta finally gets out of bed. They had been asleep for about four hours and Hansol had woken with a grumbling stomach and Yuta curled like a baby against his chest. His boyfriend’s sleeping habits never fail to put a smile on Hansol’s lips and he would have stayed for longer, just watching him, if his stomach hadn’t tightened with hunger. Indecent as it may be, Hansol had only put on his boxer shorts since leaving bed, and Yuta hums happily at the sight of him when he rounds the counter. He shuffles up to Hansol and presses close against his side, wraps his arms around the man’s waist and rests his head against his bicep. Hansol tilts his head to rest his cheek against the top of Yuta’s head in imitation of a hug, and then goes back to making dinner.  
“What are you making?” Yuta asks, mumbles the words into Hansol’s skin as he presses kisses where he can reach. “Don’t know,” Hansol mumbles back and shrugs. Yuta whines quietly as the movement jostles him and Hansol whispers an apology against his temple. “We need to go grocery shopping” he gives in explanation to Yuta’s bewildered look. “I’m just working with what we have.” 

That is one thing Yuta admires about Hansol. His ability to cook. It’s nothing fancy, even if he is quite adept at following a recipe, but more how he can make something tasty simply from combining things he knows they both like. Yuta hums again, his closed lips still resting against Hansol’s bicep and his fingers tap a rhythm against Hansol’s hip bone. He sweeps his eyes over the stove and the rest of the counter and sees that Hansol is only cutting vegetables for the moment and so he slips his left hand to the front of Hansol’s body. The knife clatters the short distance from Hansol’s hand to the counter the moment Yuta cups his cock through his underwear. Yuta raises up on his toes to get his mouth close to Hansol’s ear, “you owe me,” he whispers and Hansol groans quietly. He takes the cutting board and the vegetables and knife and move them away from them and then he turns to Yuta and pushes him back against the counter.   
He drops to his knees in front of Yuta and buries his face in one of his thighs. Yuta breathes in shakily and buries one hand in Hansol’s chocolate brown locks. Hansol’s soft hands run up and down the length of his legs, from right under his butt all the way down to his ankles as Hansol kisses and bites gently on the inside of his thighs. Further and further up he moves, torturously slow, and Yuta has to steady himself with his free hand grasping the edge of the counter and his head falls back when Hansol’s nose bumps against his balls. 

The older man ignores them completely however, and goes straight to licking at the base of Yuta’s hardening cock. Yuta jerks at the feeling and accidentally shoves the bottle of lube he had brought with him, from the counter. It falls right next to Hansol and the older man smiles and chuckles at the sight of it. His breath flows over Yuta’s cock and sends a shiver down his legs and he grasps onto Hansol’s hair with both hands and begs him without words to suck him already. Hansol does as he is told and takes the head of Yuta’s cock past his lips. He sucks hard on just that and his tongue flits over it and laps at the slit. Yuta moans shamelessly loud and bucks his hips against Hansol’s face. Hansol opens his mouth around Yuta’s cock and lets him fuck into his mouth a couple times before he grabs onto Yuta’s butt cheeks to hold him still. Slowly he takes all of Yuta’s cock into his mouth, choking a little when the head hits the back of his throat, and then he does it again. The sensation of Hansol’s throat tightening around his cock as the man swallows has Yuta’s eyes rolling in their sockets and his fists fall loose away from Hansol’s head. He thinks he can come any moment when Hansol pulls away, laps a couple times more over the slit on the head of his cock and then rises to his feet. 

He has one hand on his own cock, already slick with lube and rubbing it lazily to cover the entire length. Yuta bites his lip at the sight and lifts one of his legs to wrap around the back of Hansol’s thighs and pull him close. Hansol dries his wet hand on a dish rag, they’ll have to remember to put that in the wash later, and then lifts Yuta up on the counter. It’s quite low for a kitchen counter and Hansol has perfect reach while standing flat on his feet, the last thing either of them wants is for an accident to occur while they’re having sex. Besides, it’s not the first time they used the kitchen counter in imaginative ways. Yuta leans back and grabs the edge of the elevated platform that serves as their dinner table, with both hands as Hansol pulls at his hips until he has Yuta exactly how he wants him. Then he pushes inside in one fast thrust and immediately starts to move.

Yuta is still pretty loose from earlier, but the hours in between then and now has tightened his muscles enough that the squeeze feels absolutely wonderful around Hansol’s cock. He pulls out dreadfully slowly, smirking at the frustrated look on Yuta’s face and how his boyfriend keeps squeezing around him to try and entice him to move faster.   
“You said you wanted me to make love to you Yuta. Now let me do that and stop being so impatient.” There is a satisfied smile on Hansol’s lips and Yuta absolutely hates it. “You’re fucking me on out kitchen counter, not exactly the situation to be making love to me.”  
Hansol only smiles some more and thrusts back inside hard, right against Yuta’s prostate. If there is one thing he knows how to find, it is the right position to give Yuta maximum pleasure. Yuta gasps and moans long and loud, trailing off into a half-sob when Hansol pulls out just as slow the second time as he did the first.  
This time he stops with only the head of his cock inside Yuta, uses his hand to hold it steady and teases the younger man with pulling out and pushing back in and rubbing the head of his cock over Yuta’s opening. Yuta sobs for real this time, tears leaking from the side of his eyes at the pure frustration he feels. With no proper leverage to do anything about it without risking falling off the counter, all Yuta can do is hold on and hope and wish that Hansol will take mercy on him sooner rather than later.  
And he does, with one slow thrust inside Yuta he finally picks up a steady rhythm. Holding Yuta’s legs up in the crook of his elbows, Hansol leans over him on the counter and fucks into him at a moderately fast pace and he doesn’t stop once until Yuta tightens around him and comes in between their bodies. He pulls out then and quickly grabs for the dish rag he used earlier to catch his own come in. 

Yuta draws his legs to him and sets his heels down on the edge of the counter and lifts his head to look at Hansol between his knees. With his tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth, his chest heaving with heavy breaths and his legs spread wide apart like that, Yuta looks absolutely delicious. Hansol is ready to take him back to their bed to fuck him a second time when his stomach grumbles and tightens hard enough that it pains him. Yuta laughs loudly and Hansol feels his cheeks heat up with a blush, but then Yuta is sliding off the counter and kissing his face all over. “I’ll get a towel to clean up, you go back to cooking. We’ll have more of that after we’ve eaten,” he says and skips off to the bathroom, stumbling a little half way there as his knees buckle. Hansol smiles fondly after him, but then his stomach grumbles again and he looks back at the counter and realises how dirty it is now. When he looks at himself and the rag in his hands and then at the food not even half a meter from the spot where he just fucked Yuta, he feels his entire body flush in embarrassment and hides his face in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I get that most yusol shippers see Hansol solely as a top, but I don't so this was written purely for my own enjoyment. Though I hope some others out there found enjoyment in it as well.


End file.
